


Coffee Shop - Eren Yeager x OC

by slynrin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Jeager - Freeform, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slynrin/pseuds/slynrin
Summary: IDk if I want to make this plot with porn,  or just straight porn , we'll see how this goes
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader





	1. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first ever job is at a coffee shop and you meet a guy, the hottest guy you've ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story, so sorry if it isn't great.

You had dropped out of school at age seventeen since then you had been living with your parents and never once had a job. Your life was simple , you slept till four and when you woke you scrolled through tiktok, you had not been eating lately which caused your parents concern. You loved to read and obsessed over anime, well you used to at least, until the eight grade. You used to be an A+ student, never failed a class, however you had started to slowly give up (you almost died once in an attempt at suicide), and the main reason for this was your eating disorder that you developed in the seventh grade. You were a girl with a high metabolism although you never wanted to gain weight being an A cup you wanted some cleavage and so you began gaining some weight, however when the scale had gone up an extra eight pounds making you ninety-eight pounds you had hated that number. You had somehow found your way on the Ana side of tumblr. There was a picture of a girl, she was pretty, something you weren't. Her collar bones were visible, she had B cup breasts that were covered by a lace bralette, she had a small waist with a flat tummy that had no visible ribs. The girl was wearing matching lace underwear, her hips were wide with thin legs, she was the most perfect thing you had ever seen and you wanted to look just like that. You started a water fast and this successfully lost you four pounds, however due to how you were eating before, you lost control and ate the next day. You constantly went through a binge, fast, repeat cycle which meant you were never losing weight, despite that your body was always tired and this caused you to fall back in school and you had earned your first F , luckily you still managed to pass that grade. Over the summer break you had told yourself you would do much better, however during the first week of school you had not lost any weight and this upset you so much as that was all you really cared about, becoming thin. You had stopped caring about school,all you did in class was nap and as you did so you dreamt about how amazing you would look when you lost the weight. Because you had not been doing any work you were dropped from some of your classes, and you missed a lot of school only going twice a week, till eventually dropping out and living at home jobless.  
****

It was October 31st, your birthday. You were at the dinner table with your parents and two younger siblings, they were all singing you a happy birthday, you were now twenty-one. After they sang and served the takeout and cake you had gone to your room. You heard a knock on the door "come in", you said lazily. Your mother opened the door and turned on the light as it was dark in the room. You were laying in bed on your right side, you put your phone facing down on the bed and looked up to look at your mother. "What is it?" You asked. Your mother had started to go on about how your room was dirty as she started to pick some things off the floor. You were annoyed and told your mother you would clean it later and if that was all she came here to say she could leave. Your mother did in fact have something else she wanted to talk about. "[Name]you have to move out". You had gotten up from your position and simply replied with "okay". You knew this day would come, your parents were poor and the money they made went towards the bill the reason they were able to feed the family was because of food stamps, and if you started working the government would no longer give your mother food stamps as they would count the money you made going towards the family. However this was not the only reason why you were not working, it was also because of the fact you simply did not want to do it, or just that you had no energy to do it. You spent most of your day in bed, you hardly showered and had no friends. Your parent's did not want you to rely on them as one day they would be gone, and so they wanted you to move out and get a job.   


It was now the next morning your mother had said there was a coffee shop that was looking for new workers and you should go for an interview.   


You woke up much earlier than you usually did. It was six in the morning, the light barely shined from the blinds as the sky was grey. You sat in bed for a minute then got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. You brushed your teeth which you had not done in days, then went to shower. You had not showered in months and so you had to scrub quite well to make sure you were all clean, which was hard for you as being in the hot water made you tired and out of breath. About forty minutes later you got out , you felt slightly dizzy and as though you were about to lose consciousness. You quickly headed to your room and sat on the bed with a towel that covered your wet body. After a minute or two you felt better and got up walking towards your closet. You picked out a thick black knit sweater with grey plaid pants to go with it. When you were all ready you headed out the door with your mother who would be driving you to the interview.   
***  


Your mother opened the door and let you in , you said your goodbyes and then your mother went back to the car heading home.  
The place was simple, there were three large windows and next to each were wooden circular tables for four, with a counter that had four stools. There was a man who looked to be in his thirties, he had blond hair, thick eyebrows with blue eyes. You had gone up to him. "Hello I'm [First name] [Last name] I'm here for the job interview" you said in a shy quiet voice. "Well hello [last name] I'm Erwin Smith, and as for that job interview there actually will be no need for any as we are short staffed you can start working as of today" he said as he was preparing some coffee. He handed you the cup of coffee he had just made. "Wow! this is delicious" you said as you took more sips.   
***  


You were now in your work uniform, you had just got done wiping the tables as a man had entered through the door. You headed to his table to take his order. "And what can I get you today?" you asked holding a pen and notepad in hand. "Just some black coffee" the man said in a low lazy type voice. The man was handsome, he had dark brown hair that was tied up in a messy man bun, he had icy blue eyes that kinda looked grey from a distance, he was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket on top paired with some blue jeans. You came back with the man's coffee.   
***  


You laid in bed in the dark staring up at the ceiling, you were thinking about him. As you thought about him your chest hurt, and it wasn't the I haven't been eating well chest pain it was the type of pain someone felt when they had a crush, were you crushing on him? No not possible, in all your twenty-one years of living you never had a crush on a single person and you had just met him and knew nothing of him, yet you had been hoping to see him again and to your luck you did.  


"It's you again" you said to the man as you wrote down his order. "Yeah I come here to clear my mind since it's such a quiet place" he told you.You came back with his order of black coffee "here you go sir" you said setting the drink on the table. "Please call me Eren" he said as he grabbed his cup of coffee. "Oh okay then Eren" you smiled then went back to work. It was now seven , you were getting ready to head home.  


You were sat in bed in the dark on your laptop. You were looking at one bedroom apartments, your parents had told you they would pay for the furniture and your first months rent and that was all. After some searching you found one you liked , you wrote down the address and would be going tomorrow to check it out as it was a Saturday and you would not have to work.  
***  


You had on a white turtleneck a brown trench coat with a brown suede skirt and black leggings.You and your mother drove to the apartment complex, the place being a one bedroom apartment was not big but it was not as small as you expected it to be. The place was 800 square feet, it had a large window in the living room, the floor was wood, the walls and ceiling painted white, there was a small kitchen which was fine as you would probably be living off of top ramen anyways, there was a small hallway with two door on both ends, one led to the bathroom and the other to the bedroom. The bathroom was 40 square feet large , when you entered there was a sink and a mirror on top next to it was the toilet and next to that was the shower. The bedroom was 132 square feet and had a normal sized window in the room, there were sliding doors at the end of the room which was the closet space. Your mother thought the place was small but you liked it quite a lot, plus when rent and all the other house bills were paid it was $1500 monthly which was a good price in Boston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the first chapter, things will get heated in chapter 2. Also if you have anything to add please don't be afraid to say, I would love suggestions on how to make this story better.


	2. Next door neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this chapter, so if you're not into that don't read.

It was Monday you were standing near your parents car outside of your new apartment. You only had a few boxes of clothes and books, nothing much. As you were heading up the stairs you saw someone that looked familiar, it was Eren who was heading out, you did not say anything , just lowered your head hoping he would not notice you and headed into your new place. 

The first thing you did was hang all your clothing, your parents had gone with you to get the wifi cable, so that was all set. At the moment you were not planning on buying a T.V,those were too expensive and you hardly watched shows and movies anyways as you were almost always on your phone. Your mother told you they would go furniture shopping on friday after she got off work. It was about ten o'clock when you had gotten to your new place and got done unpacking, your parents were gone and you were all alone.  
You had gone out to the corner store to buy a snack, you had bought a large bag of your favorite kind of chips. 

As your hand was on the doorknob you heard a familiar voice. You had looked up to see Eren behind you who was wearing grey sweatpants with a sweater to match. "Hey there cutie, I see we meet again". He called me cute!, he called me cute! you thought, you were jumping from excitement no one had ever called you cute. "Yeah I just moved here today" you said in your usual quiet voice. "Say since ya just moved wanna join me for a movie and snacks?" You rarely ever went into people homes and when you did it was because your parents made you go, and no one your age ever invited you to anything, but right now there was a hot guy right in front of you who now lived next door to you, who was inviting YOU into his place, despite how nervous you were, you could not take it up, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

You headed in first, Eren following right after shutting and locking the door behind him. His place was simple, there was one large coach against the wall near the door, and in front was a Samsung television, the kitchen was just like yours and parallel to the door was an open entrance that led to the hallway which was where the bathroom and bedroom would be found. You removed your shoes and sat at the edge of the coach. "You don't have to sit like that ya know" he told you "Oh , okay" you replied scooting back. 

Bungou Stray Dogs Red Apple was playing on the screen and Eren was now seated close to you, a little too close. As the movie played your legs had started to tighten. You were thinking dirty thoughts involving Eren and yourself. You tried to get the images out of your head telling yourself you shouldn't be thinking like so about a guy you met only a few days ago and knew nothing about, however your thoughts would not fade and you just hoped he did not notice you squeezing your legs, but he noticed. 

"So you good there? " Eren asked looking down at your legs. " Y- yeah, I'm fine " you replied in a quiet embarrassed tone, looking down. "Doesn't look so to me" he said as he moved his right hand towards your crotch area, which was now inside your pants. At that instant you felt butterflies in your tummy, you had not said anything and Eren took that as a sign to advance. He slowly began rubbing on your clit which was covered by your panties. "Look at that you're already soaking wet" he said in a slow, low smooth voice. You had been embarrassed by this but you could not deny it, you were enjoying it. Eren had removed his hand out of your pants, and was now slowly removing them. "Hurry up" you stated quietly as you so madly wanted his fingers back on your clit once again. "Oh". His hand was now back on your clit, except now he was not rubbing but lightly brushing over it, he was teasing you. "Please" "more" you pleated in between moans. "More what ?" Eren asked as he continued. You lightly moaned "more touching...rub faster" you said as you moaned more. Eren began rubbing faster going at a steady pace. "S-so good, feels so good" you placed your hand on your panties indicating you wanted it removed. Eren removed your panties , they were sticky and soaking wet, and placed them on the floor with your pants. "Lay down" he told you. You moved your feet up onto the coach and were now laying on your back. Eren was now standing on his knees, he spread your legs open and placed his hot tongue on your clit. You arched your back forward as you let out a moan. He was rubbing his tongue on your clit in a circular motion, he placed a finger into your vagina, as you were a virgin and was always too afraid to stick anything up there, even a tampon, this caused a reaction.Your left arm was now holding onto the arm chair for balance, he hadn't even put it in yet and you were already feeling so good. There were now two fingers inside your hole and were still going at the same pace. "Faster!, faster!" You moaned , and he obliged. He was now rubbing your clit and moving his fingers in and out of you at maximum speed, your legs wrapped around his neck as you continued to moan, begging him to go faster. Eventually you arched your back forward and let out a loud moan as you came on the couch, your sight had gone blind for a few minutes as Eren continued rubbing. You were now laid back on the couch, legs spread open with only a shirt on and your pussy all exposed gasping for air. 

"That..was...amazing " you said in between breaths. "Glad you enjoyed it" Eren replied as he placed a kiss on your lip.You had sat up, and looked down at Eren's crotch, his dick was rock hard in his sweats.You reached down, but before you could do so Eren had stopped you " It's fine you don't have to return the favor". "Oh okay" you said pulling back your hand. You felt bad that you were unable to return the favor and that you had been the only one that found pleasure , but at the same time you were relieved, this was your first time doing anything with another person and you were afraid of what would happen if you had to put it in your mouth. "I should go clean myself up" you said , but as you were about to stand Eren pushed you lightly on your back. "Don't, I'll do it myself" he said. You did not know what he meant by this, but you had let him proceed, and then he had gone down to your private area and began sucking and licking away all your cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This smut in this wasn't great, sorry, I'll do better during the next chapters. Also if there is amything you want to say, speak your mind I can hadle criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter , I haven't figured out an upload date yet and if this does well I will comtinue to upload. If there are any suggestions you may have please say, I can handle criticism


End file.
